Caravana de Valor: La Aventura de los Ewoks
}} 'Caravana del Valor: Una Aventura Ewok es una película del Universo de Star Wars que se hizo en 1984 especialmente para TV. La película se centra en las lucha de la familia Towani, después de quedar varados en los bosques de la luna de Endor debido a una falla en su nave estelar. En concreto, se trata de la búsqueda de los hermanos Mace y Cindel Towani, de sus padres, quienes han sido secuestrados por un monstruo conocido como el Gorax. La película se desarrolla en algún momento entre los episodios quinto y sexto de la saga de la Guerra de las Galaxias. La película se rodó después de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi . El éxito de la película dio lugar a una secuela, Ewoks: La Batalla por Endor, y posteriormente a una serie animada que también se centra en los ewoks Star Wars: Ewoks. Apariciones *Familia Warrick **Deej Warrick **Shodu Warrick **Weechee Warrick **Wicket W. Warrick **Widdle Warrick **Winda Warrick |criaturas= *Oso *lobo-jabalí *Hamster *Caballo *Lagarto *Llama *Ratón *Búho *Oveja Varias criaturas no identificadas, reales o míticas representadas en los murales del refugio Logray |droides= |eventos= |lugares= *Endor *Bosques de la luna de Endor *Ibleam |organizaciones= |especies= *Ewok *Gorax *Humano *Wistie |vehículos= |tecnología= *Vibro-hacha |miscelánea= }} Notas y referencias *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'', 2004 DVD release *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'', 2004 DVD release *''Return of the Ewok'', 1982, David Tomblin *''Return of the Jedi'', 1983, Richard Marquand *''Star Wars: Ewoks'', 1985-1987, Nelvana/Lucasfilm *''Tyrant's Test'', (novela 3 of The Black Fleet Crisis), first Rústica printing, 1996. Michael P. Kube-McDowell, ISBN 0-553-57275-X *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters, 1st edition, 1995. Andy Mangels, ISBN 0-245-39535-2 *Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Growing up on Skywalker Ranch'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The Star Wars Poster Book'' *''Mythmaker: The Life and Work of George Lucas'' *Star Wars Magazin #36 - January 2005 (Germany) *Das Offizielle Magazin #21 *Das Offizielle Magazin #36 *Fan site listing various Fuentes and interviews }} Enlaces externos * }} '''Official sites: * * * - Initial DVD announcement at StarWars.com * - Initial DVD announcement * * *Ewok Adventure Avatars on Hyperspace *Ewoks and Droids Avatars -- Classic Animated Style on Hyperspace * * * * *Creatures of Endor - Article at Star Wars Kids * * * * *Das Offizielle Magazin #36 - Article at StarWars.com * * * * * * * * * * * *Droids, Ewoks, Clone Wars Cartoons and Ewok Movies on DVD - Thread at the StarWars.com message boards Fan sites: *[http://www.lucasfan.com/caravanofcourage/ ] - at LucasFan.com *TheForce.Net elaborates on the minor changes made to the film for the DVD release. *Site detailing the later Apariciones of the Ewoks *Ewoks, Droids & HS character references/Apariciones in EU Literature - Thread at TheForce.Net *The Characters of Star Wars Television - Thread at TheForce.Net Reviews: *I Viddied it on the Screen - An in-depth and review of the film *A review of the DVD *'Star Wars' spinoffs; Videogames, novels, TV keep mythology alive - Article at Variety.com *[http://tv.ign.com/articles/791/791671p1.html Star Wars on TV: From the Holiday Special to Clone Wars, we look back at the television spinoffs set in a galaxy far, far away...] - Article at IGN.com }} Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de televisión